Adjusting to the Organization
by replacement
Summary: Original character. What's it like for a girl of fifteen to blend in with a dozen male nobodies? And Larxene...
1. The Arrangements

_**Replacement: my character's in here again. Hope it sounds as good to you as it did in my head.**_

* * *

Tori looked around her in dismay. Her room was not at all as she had expected. Though part of her had known not to be too optimistic. Her situation had not made her the first priority. But she had thought the Superior would at least understand a _woman_ like herself could not share quarters with someone of the opposite gender. They had treated her like a child. But to be fair, she was the _"baby"_ of the group. She was only fifteen after all. A month younger than Roxas. _It's not fair!_ She thought over and over. But then scolded herself for being so childish. If she was to prove herself worthy and prove the men wrong, she would have to maintain a proper adult behavior. She would have to be stronger than the others, smarter. _Well, that should simple enough. They were only men after all._ Shallow and weak-minded. And she knew, far too well, that she would have to endure many a crude comment. The male species have but one thing on their minds. They all had rather _questionable_ pasts. _Axel being the worst of them by a long shot._ She shuddered, trying not to think of what it would be like, _sharing a room_ with the perverted red-head.She had heard a lot about him and she didn't like any of it. He was selfish, self-consumed, vain, suggestive, rude and _achingly _simple. 

Axel didn't understand how he displeased her so. He didn't know why _his name_ had been mentioned along with_ hers._ He didn't know why she had been placed in _his room._ But he didn't care. He just wanted her to _talk to him._ When the living arrangements had been announced, she looked like she had been slapped across the face. He had smiled and tried to look as friendly and welcoming as possible, but she had ignored him. She acted like it was his _entire_ fault. He had _tried_ to be accepting, but how could he, when _she_ refused to accept him?


	2. Trust me

Tori sighed. _Why me?_ She thought for the hundredth time in the last hour. For that had been when it was announced she would be staying with Axel. For the time being. _Why him? Why me? Why?! _She was screaming mentally, but knew better than to show it. She wondered how (if she could) she would survive one night alone with….Him. Was it even possible? She shook her head. _Silly,_ she thought. _Of course it is._

Axel was…nervous. It was silly he knew to be so anxious about sharing his room with a girl. He didn't even know the girl. It's not like he had to show off for her or anything. If she had been a little older, maybe…He smiled to himself. He could imagine the look on her face if she knew.

Tori decided to sleep with one eye open, so to speak. It was getting late and the Castle grew quiet. Axel was still in the restroom. Presumably changing into whatever it was he slept in. She prayed it would all be covered. She lay down silently. Waiting. She would not allow herself to rest until she knew he was sleeping soundly.

"You gonna sleep in your clothes?" Axel asked teasingly. She hadn't realized she had even closed her eyes.

"It's safer," she replied coldly. "With you around." Axel hesitated, but smiled.

"Ooh. That hurt." He said mockingly. His expression remained cheerful, but his tone grew noticeably sharper. "What do you think I am?"

"You really want to know?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow. Axel sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yes." Was all he said. He braced himself.

"Well I am not sure what I think of you. But I know what I've heard and it's not all that respectable."

"Really?" Axel looked amused now. And slightly relieved that she hadn't answered. "And what have you heard?" Tori smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

"Well," she had trouble hiding her smile. "They say you're a loner, a weakling, a pervert, a hot-head, and dangerous."

"Is that so?" Axel looked indifferent. Tori grinned wider.

"And that's not even the half of it." Tori was rather amused at how he was handling all this. But it surely couldn't be the first time he had heard what his reputation was. She had expected him to be angry with her, but he stared beyond her, his expression unreadable.

"And you believe them?" he raised his eyes to meet hers. She was caught by the seriousness of his voice.

"I-" she stumbled. "I don't know what to think."

"Do you hate me?" he asked. It was something he had been dying to know. She hesitated.

"No." she answered truthfully.

"Well then-" He rested his head on the pillow, crossing his hands behind his hair. "Trust me…and promise me something."

"Yes?" He had her complete attention now.

"Make your own observations. Don't let anyone tell you what to believe." Tori was beside herself. Here she had thought he was only nice for one reason. But all along he had only wanted to be judged by who he really was. Not what others said.

"Okay. If you promise me something as well," There was nothing but calm in her voice. Now it was Axel who hesitated.



"Yeah?"

"Never mention my sympathies." Axel cocked his head to the side considering.

"Done."

They spent the rest of the evening in silence. There was nothing but quiet until eventually the two of them slipped gently into blissful sleep.


	3. I'm Worth It

Tori woke and saw (and appreciated) that Axel was still asleep. She stared at his sleeping form for a moment more admiringly. Noticing unwillingly the way his hair fell over his eyes and the way his chest moved evenly each time he drew breath. She pulled herself away from the peaceful scene before her and grabbed the clothes she had laid out to wear the evening previous. She tip-toed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She let the hot water run over her body for a moment before beginning to lather the soap into her skin. As she did she tried not to imagine where else the soap had been. She worked the shampoo into her straight, medium-length blonde hair. Axel's shampoo had a pleasant sweet fragrance. Not too strong but enough to notice. She stayed in the shower longer than she normally would, washing away the dirty feeling that came with being so near a man for a prolonged amount of time. Even when she got out, she did not feel entirely clean. Tori climbed out of the shower and was about to grab the towel already out, but thought better of it and grabbed a new one out of the bureau. As she dried her hair she wondered if Axel was still asleep.

In actuality, he had been awake for the better part of fifteen minutes. He had listened to her turn on the water and step lightly into the shower stall. He had heard her as she softly sang to herself, so low it was almost a whisper. She had woken him up, and he wondered if it would happen again.

Tori finished dressing and began applying her makeup. She wore only mascara. She felt any more would cloud her appearance. (And she didn't know how to apply anything else.) Axel on the other hand she knew wore far more than the average person. _Far more than necessary,_ she thought rudely. She checked herself in the mirror one last time. Checked that her shirt was free of wrinkles, along with her skirt, and checked for any clumps in her mascara. There were none. If she would stop to ask, any man would have told her she was beautiful. But she didn't listen to their opinions. Unfortunately.

Tori left, and Axel entered. Tori smiled ruefully, hoping there was no hot water left.

She went to the study where she knew Zexion would be waiting for her. (She preferred not to think of him as Zexion, rather Number VI, because once you started giving them names, they could betray you.) Because of her hesitation earlier she was running late. _Just perfect,_ she thought. _Late for my first session._ Zexion would be helping her (though to be honest, he wouldn't be all that much help) with her studies of the "Darkness within".

VI waited rather impatiently. He didn't want anything to do with this girl. She was a mere child. And he wondered how desperate the Superior had been to acquire her. But what really bothered him was the fact that she was taller. Most were, true. But this was a girl quite a bit younger than he. And he didn't like it one bit.

Tori rushed in.

"Sorry." She apologized exasperatedly. She placed her books on the desk and sat down.

"No need to apologize." He muttered. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Oh I won't." she said quickly.

"Seeing as you didn't come in too late, I suppose we still have time for the lesson in its entirety."

A few hours later:

Tori was absolutely exhausted. She was so tired she decided to skip the evening meal altogether and go straight to bed. She was already fast asleep by the time Axel came in. Even so, he decided to wake her up.

"Hey," he said softly. So softly his voice barely pierced Tori's dreams. She turned over and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hmmm? What?" she groaned, not very happy about being awaken so soon. She wondered if tonight would be a repeat of the night previous. She grimaced, she had seen Axel's "nice" side, and was _sick of it._

"Zex wear you out or what?"

"Huh? This is why you woke me up?!"

"It's only 8:30. You would've woken up anyway."

She glared at him briefly, then rolled over. She muttered something about self-absorbed pigs and closed her eyes. Axel went over to his stereo and turned it on. Tori pulled the pillow over her head.

"Turn that off," she growled.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do something to drown out your snoring," He smirked in a self-satisfied way. Then moved to his right to dodge the pillow Tori threw at him.

"Asinine."

Axel turned the radio up louder. The station was playing some kind of rock music.

Tori gave up. "Alright! I give, what is it?"

"Well, now, you finally want to listen to me?"

She thought a moment, "No, but seeing as you won't leave me alone till I do, I might as well."

He snorted in contempt. "I was going to ask you if you wanted help with Mister Know-It-All."

"You're referring to Number VI?"

"Yes."

"No, I do not wish any help in dealing with him. On the contrary, he seems to be the only one who can hold a comprehensive conversation."

"You _like_ him?!"

"No. However, I do find his intellect stimulating."

Axel stared blankly.

Tori rolled her eyes, _Men!_ "He is intelligent."

"And I'm not?" Axel asked indignantly.

"Not really," she agreed.

Axel looked flustered but he recovered. "I don't need to be a brainiac," he said.

"And just what does that mean?" she raised her voice a bit.

He ingored her. "...I've got looks."

"You are so vain." Tori was repulsed.

"You should talk wise girl."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Like you're not just as centered."

She started to respond, but stopped. Axel smiled victoriously.

She sneered, "I won't waste my breath arguing with you." Axel's smiled faded. "You're not worth it."

He turned away. "We'll see how long you believe that."


	4. Why Should I?

Tori tossed in her sleep. Axel smiled grimly. They had been roommates for the better part of a week now. And she hadn't had one night without nightmares._ Couldn't happen to a nicer girl,_ Axel thought darkly. He quickly scolded himself for it. That was unnecessary, he reasoned. She hadn't done anything to him, yet. Tori continued to fidget. She turned towards Axel and for the first time he could see she was crying. Her eyes were closed but tears slid down her cheeks. He thought he should do something so he touched her shoulder gently. She quieted. Axel smiled. He liked her better asleep.

Morning came too soon for both of them. The light shone through the crack under the door. A knock came. It went unanswered. The source of the noise however, wouldn't be deterred. Another knock.

"Hello?" a voice whispered. Nothing. They decided to just let themselves in.

"Wake up!"

The two sleeping forms jumped. Tori nearly knocked Axel off the bed. He looked up and shuddered. _Not you._

"What is it?" Tori yawned. _She isn't yelling,_ Redhead thought. _She must be really tired._

"Xemnas has something for you, Tori. He said to see him whenever convenient." The Blonde explained.

"Thank you Demyx," she said. "Lord knows this idiot never would've woken me up." She gestured to Axel, who grimaced.

"Look who you're talking to," he muttered.

"At least he doesn't kiss the mirror," she retorted.

"At least I don't talk in my sleep," he shot back.

She blushed, her face flaming.

"That's right, I've heard you." Axel looked like he might laugh. "You mutter something about being alone, and then you start crying."

Tori couldn't speak. It was all she could do to get to her feet. As she fled the room her eyes started to water. She sped up. Then she was gone.

"That was un-called for," Demyx scorned.

"_Was it?_" Axel asked viciously.

"_Yes, it was_." He repeated then left himself.

Axel was alone.

* * *

Demyx went after Tori. And, following the helpless sounds she made, found her rather quickly. When she saw him, she glared. He tried to look sympathetic.

"I wasn't supposed to hear that was I?" he asked. Another glare was Tori's answer. "Listen," he sat next to her. She moved away. "I-I know what it's like, y'know. _I _sure as hell didn't fit in at first."

"No," she whispered.

"What?" he asked. He hadn't heard her.

"No," she repeated. "You don't know." More tears. "You'll never know."

Demyx was silent. "Maybe you're right," he agreed. He slid his arm around her shoulder. She flinched, but allowed it. She was shaking slightly. She wept only for a moment more, then willed herself to continue.

"M-my nightmares," she shuddered.

"Yes?" He hadn't expected her to speak so soon.

"They- in them I'm-I'm falling. _Into the darkness_." Her voice cracked as she spoke the last few words.

"Tori?"

She stared ahead. Her eyes were red, but there was no life in them. Every time she stared off, it was like she died. She dropped her head to her chest and went back to crying. They were out in the open, but Demyx wasn't going to force her to move. But then he remembered the Superior. He had said whenever convenient. She had to go soon. He sighed. _Damn that Axel._

"C'mon," he helped her up. "You gotta see Superior."

"Oh, that's right." She got up and hurried on. Demyx stopped her.

"You gonna clean up first?"

Tori nodded and ran to her room. _Thank God Axel was gone._ She stepped in front of the mirror and winced. Her hair and face were a mess. She wiped off the smudges and cleared up the smears as best she could, then let Demyx lead her to the Superior's private office. Demyx had insisted on taking her. After her little breakdown, he was hesitant about asking much of her. And secretly, she was glad for that.

* * *

Xemnas was waiting when they arrived. He had been waiting patiently for a while, but by now his patience was a little tried. He hasn't expected IX to take so long fetching the newcomer. But then, he never knew what to expect from Demyx. A knock came. He admitted the girl in but told the Nobody to wait outside. He need not be involved.

"I hope your time here has been well spent," Xemnas said smiling. Tori twitched.

"I still protest your decision of my quarters," her eyes narrowed.

"I assure you I had my reasons," the Superior maintained his smile.

"Which you continue to deny me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My motives are my own."

Tori snorted in contempt, obviously not satisfied with that answer. But she did not press.

"That is not why I summoned you."

"Obviously," she said coolly.

"I asked you to come so I could evaluate how well you've been learning. Zexion says you catch on fast, but he is reluctant to flatter."

Tori nodded. She had noticed VI's apparent dislike of having anything to do with her. She had thought nothing of it. He didn't seem to like anyone.

* * *

Axel sat in the library thinking. He was there because he needed to be alone, and hardly anyone used the room. If anyone would come, they'd simply get their book and leave. No one ever stayed. He wouldn't be disturbed.

He thought about what he had said. Had it been right to bring up Tori's nightmares in Demyx's presence? No, he decided. Probably not. But he had been provoked. Surely that was acceptable? As if to answer his question, he heard Tori rushed past outside the door. She must've gotten back from her little meeting with his Superior. He had to talk to her. But not now. He'd give her some time to think.

* * *

Tori let herself fall into the soft cushions of the bed. She covered her head with a pillow to keep herself from screaming. She sat up and exhaled deeply. _Just breathe. Let go._ She tried to keep from getting too worked up, but surrendered to her own rage.

"Relax," she told herself. "Axel will get his." She went over to his desk and decided to get started on her work for the day.

* * *

Axel decided it was safe to go talk to Tori. Enough time had passed. He sighed, bracing himself. _This probably won't go well. _

* * *

She heard him before she saw him.

"What do _you _want?" she snarled.

"Hey, let me explain," Axel began.

"Explain what? What you did pretty much speaks for itself." She snapped.

"_I'm_ trying to apologize, couldn't _you_ try to forgive?"

"No." Whatever his defense was she didn't want to hear it.

"Fine." He turned away; there was no point in wasting his breath.

"Wait," Tori stopped him. She figured she should at least hear him out. _"Why?"_

Axel paused. "I don't know."


	5. Why Do I Feel Like This?

Axel was gone when Tori awoke.

They had fallen asleep finally after an awkward silence. She thought back to the night before.

"_Why?" she had asked._

"_I don't know."_

His face had been serious, his tone sincere. He had sounded as if he had been saying it to prove it to himself as well as her. A strange sensation came over her and she had to steady herself. She felt sick.

Tears fell from her eyes. She shook herself out of it. She had things to do today. She couldn't let her thoughts get in the way.

* * *

Zexion again found himself waiting. He didn't like this girl. He had no tolerance for such impertinence. _And she always seemed to have a justification…_

As if on cue the girl in question rushed in.

"Sorry," she apologized over and over.

"Enough," he didn't yell, but Tori got the message. It agitated him that she could think that saying sorry would excuse her, regardless.

* * *

Demyx strummed his sitar thoughtfully.

She had divulged to him her nightmares. She had trusted that he wouldn't laugh. That he wouldn't mock her the way Axel had. Demyx snorted. _Axel._ He had been so vicious, so quick to attack her vulnerabilities. _She didn't deserve to be stuck with him._ Demyx began to wonder why his Superior had put her there in the first place. He shrugged, dismissing the thought.

_Oh well, it isn't my place to know. _

* * *

Axel sat by himself. He knew Tori wouldn't be back for awhile yet so it was safe to be in their room.

He laughed._ It was remarkable,_ he thought. How fast it had become _**their **_room. Not _**his**_.

* * *

Tori always seemed a little out of attention, but today her entire being seemed to be elsewhere. Physically she sat there, nodding her head and listening without hearing. But Zexion wondered where her conscious was. Her eyes were glazed over and her expression was rock hard, as though she were fighting to keep something in. Well, whatever the pretext, he was sure he didn't want to hear her excuses.

For Tori, the end of the session couldn't come soon enough. She hadn't heard a word Zexion had said, as he had expected. As she walked back to her current quarters, she kept her eyes down, feeling if she lifted an inch the pain might pour out of her. She was confused by the mixing sensations of _hatred_ and _self-pity_. Of _sorrow_ and _regret_. And worst of all, a strange sensation that deep down she knew the cause of all this. And she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted her mind to share it with her.

* * *

Axel heard footsteps. He quickly got to his feet, and wondered briefly whether or not to go. In the end, the decision was made for him.

"_Axel_," a soft voice said.


	6. You Have To Want To Hear Me

She looked so small.

She was leaning in the doorframe. _Just say it. _

"I'll leave," Axel muttered moving toward the door.

"No," she stopped him.

* * *

Demyx was silent. A rare occurrence. Once again he found himself thinking about the newcomer. She seemed strong enough, but she was only one girl. _Even Larxene had her weaknesses._ He wondered if she had reconciled with Axel yet. As he thought, he asked himself why he was interested in this girl.

_Because she didn't fit in_, he told himself. _And because no one else was._

* * *

Tori straightened. "I want to talk to you."

"You want to scream at me," Axel corrected.

Tori shrugged, "That's left up to interpretation."

Axel was skeptical, but then he always was. He shrugged. _I might as well hear her out._

"I've wanted to tell you," she took a breath. "You are the most arrogant, vain, self-centered, impertinent, rude, pitiful, pathetically weak minded fool I have ever met in my life."

Axel cringed, but didn't deny it. _I probably deserve it._ He sighed. _If this is all she has to say… _He made for the door. Tori stood firmly in his way.

"However, I find myself unable to believe it, but I-I am willing to forgive you."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He actually felt…_hopeful._

"You-you didn't let me finish." Tori said pointedly. "I will, as they say, 'forgive and forget' if you…" she paused.

"What?"

"I-if you," she couldn't say it. _I have to._ "You have to…say…s-say…"

"Yes?" Axel was confused. _Why are women so damn difficult?_

She had to remember just to breathe. "Tell me it's not all just a lie." She was gaining strength now. "Tell me I'm not worthless. Tell me I'm here for a reason. Tell me- say that you really are sorry. This can't be another deception. Say it like you _mean_ it. Make me listen. I _want_ to believe. _Make me_."

Axel smiled. "You don't listen well do you?"

Tori blinked.

"That's what I've saying all along. You just didn't _hear_ it."

She blinked again.

"You have to _want_ to hear it. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't usually say things outright."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Axel tilted his head. "That's it? 'Oh?'"

Tori blushed. "Sorry. I'm not used to being speechless."

He sighed. _Women! _But then he had to remember she was still a child. Even if she didn't act like it_._

She blushed again. "I'm not used to having to catch up either."

He shook his head. "You have a lot to learn. You can't just listen with your ears. What has Zexion been teaching you?"

"Well not much lately." She admitted. "I don't think he likes me much."

"I don't think so either." Axel agreed.

"B-but," Tori reasoned. "Liking has nothing to do with it, right?"

Axel smirked. "With Zex, liking has _everything_ to do with it. Unfortunately he doesn't really like anyone."

"And you?" Tori asked.

"Me?" Axel walked over to the bed and lay down, crossing his hands behind his head. "I'm a bit more open."

"Open-ended you mean."

He sat up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll leave it up to you." Tori said as she opened the door and walked out.

_Not for the first time she left Axel alone and confused in their room._


	7. Rumors or Let's Play 20 Questions

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep staring off into space?"

"Huh? Oh, I am?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." _I seem to be doing that a lot lately._

"Hey Axel?"

"What?"

"Did you and Tori ever-"

"We're on talking terms if that's what you were about to ask." _What __**was** __he going to say?_

"What else would I ask…? Don't answer that."

Axel looked indignant. "Demyx she's a kid."

"Yeah, but sometimes I just don't know about you. Sharing a room and all…"

"Demyx do you have a death wish?"

"I can't think of one." He answered truthfully.

"Alright then. Watch where you're stepping and tread carefully."

"Huh?" Demyx was lost.

"Oh man, she's rubbing off on me." Axel blushed.

"So she forgave you?"

"I guess."

"You don't know?"

He shrugged. "She left me with a riddle. She said 'I'll leave it up to you.'"

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Axel-?"

"Are he and I what?"

"You know."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Never mind then."

"Roxas what? Tell me."

"I heard this rumor…"

* * *

"So they think we're going out?"

"Apparently so."

"And who told you this again?"

"Roxas," Tori said, her hands on her hips. "_Your_ friend."

"But why would he say something-?"

"He said it was a rumor."

"You seem skeptical."

Tori rolled eyes. "Of course I am Axel. I mean-."

"Just don't listen." he said simply.

_He has an answer for everything._ "Huh?"

"Don't listen to them. I know you have selective hearing. You always seem to tune me out."

"What was that?"

"Tori!"

"I'm just kidding! And you tell _me_ to lighten up." Tori laughed.

Axel shook his head. _She never ceases to amaze me._

* * *

**Replacement: Sorry it's so short. Seemed like a good place to stop.**


	8. More Than Books

"Roxas was implying something." Tori was serious again. "What?"

Axel just looked at her. "You are oblivious aren't you?"

"I don't understand." She stared back blankly.

"What did he say exactly?" he asked.

"He asked me what I thought of you and winked."

"And what did you answer?"

"I-I didn't. I didn't know what he meant."

He approached her. "You know nothing about people do you?" Axel accused. "You know only what you read in books."

"Books can prove quite useful," Tori defended, backing up. "Whereas people can refuse to notice anything at all."

He moved closer. "You can't see past your nose it's always stuck in one."

She held her ground. "At least my head's not up my-"

She was cut off as Axel pressed his lips to hers…

He let go.

"There." Axel said fiercely. "That's what they meant. That's what Roxas was trying to say. Don't you get it?"

Tori pulled away. Her breath caught in her throat. Fighting the urge to cough, she was silent.

Axel looked down. "Now what do you think of me?"

She backed off to the farthest corner. She had to think.

He looked back up at her. It was her turn to look away. Time froze for the two of them.

She chanced a glance at him. His gaze had not left her. _Help._ There was a pleading in his eyes. _Please._ She thought desperately. _There must be something. There's always something. _Axel always seemed to know what to say, but now he was silent. He was waiting for her. Her mind was racing, searching for an answer to his question. But nothing came. _Nothing came._

There was something. But it was drowned out by the darkness that swallowed her as she fell.

Someone was speaking to her. Softly and sweetly. Opening her eyes she saw Axel.

"I'm sorry." He was saying, over and over.

_I forgive you._ She wanted to say. The words were just out of her grasp. When she had the fortune of finding them, she was overcome by weakness once again.

Light forced its way in. _What happened? _She felt heat beside her.


	9. Don't Ruin It

_What was real? What parts had she made up?_

Whatever the answer, it didn't change the fact that Axel was lying next to her.

His heat was comforting and Tori inched closer. He was fast sleep and she envied him for that. Life was so much simpler when you were dreaming. Even the nightmares you didn't have to figure out. There were second chances and no missed opportunities. You didn't have to think.

_Let your emotions run wild. No restraints. _

"Hey," Someone touched her arm. The voice was hardly a whisper. (For her sake no doubt.) "Wake up."

She couldn't tell which was brighter; the sun or Axel's smile. It looked to her like a tie.

"How're you feeling?"

She smiled. "Better."

"You're not mad?"

"Oh right. You reminded me…"

She slapped him across the face.

"I deserved that." He conceded, rubbing his cheek. "And at the risk of being hit again, I'm sorry."

"I know." Tori said quietly. "I believe now." It was silent. She touched his face where she had made contact. "It didn't hurt, did it?"

Axel flinched slightly. "Course not." He stopped when he saw her expression. He took her hand. "Really. I mean, you're just a girl…" he smirked.

A playful anger sparked in her eyes. "I have half a mind to wipe that smirk right off your lips."

He grasped her wrists. "You should." His grin grew. "And I'd love to see you try."

"Careful," she warned. "Your wishes may come true." She twisted out of his hold. "Sooner than you think."

There was a sound outside.

"What time is it?" Tori hissed.

"Um, around noon." Axel answered calmly. "You slept for quite a while."

"And you didn't wake me up?"

"I couldn't."

She should've been flattered by this, but she didn't have the time. She knew she should've been dressed and ready hours ago.

"Hey," It was Demyx. He sounded rather timid. _What was he afraid of?_ "Y-you guys awake?"

"Yes," Tori answered. "B-but don't come in yet."

"We're not dressed." The redhead blurted out.

"Axel!" she exclaimed. The redhead was slow to get it. After realizing what he had just said, he blushed.

"I-I didn't mean it that way."

Demyx, on the other side of the door, wasn't so sure. He heard a mad rushing around and a lot of hushed whispers. It sounded awful suspicious to him. _No,_ he thought. _She's only- Axel wouldn't…Would he?_ His lower eyelid twitched as the thoughts crept into his mind. Tori signaled it was alright to enter and he quickly shook them out.

"Hi Demyx." She seemed pleasant.

"Hey." He eyed Axel warily. "Um, I wanted to talk to you Tori." Once again he glanced in Axel's direction. He gestured to leave. Tori smiled and followed his lead. She was gone, but there was an awkward silence between the two nobodies.

_What is it? _

"Don't look at me like that."

_What do you think of me? What do I care?_

Demyx didn't answer save for a glare.

He didn't say a word, but that look said enough.

_Don't ruin her._


	10. Preserving Innocence

"Demyx, what is it? You seem annoyed." They were walking side by side.

He looked down at her. "It's not _you_, don't worry."

"Are-are you sure?" she asked softly. "Because I'm sorry, whatever I did."

Not many members thought much of the Melodious Nocturne, but it frightened Tori when he got like this. She had been here quite a while now, and she still didn't fully understand him. He was so _different_ from the others.

Demyx stopped. They had reached the outside doors. He opened them and they stepped into the scenery:

It was noon, as Axel had said. The sun was high in the sky. A rarity, when you consider that here it was nearly always cloudy. It was so bright. All Tori could see was green and blue. Grass and sky. And the colour of Demyx's eyes.

"Did he _do_ anything to you?" They were far enough away from anyone to speak freely now.

"What? _No!_" she was frustrated. "Of course not. Demyx, I know he has a reputation, but how could you even say such a thing?"

"…"

"Maybe if I was one of those _stupid_ girls, but I'm not. I'm _me_."

"…"

"_And I plan to stay that way_."

Demyx looked at her seriously now. "That's all we can hope for."

She stared at him. Too angry and confused to say anything.

"Tori," his tone was calmer. "_Don't ruin yourself_."

"Huh?"

"You're different. You never have to be like…_us_." He put emphasis on the last word. As though saying it out loud for the first time.

"It wouldn't be so bad," Tori said shyly. "To be like you."

"Believe me. You _don't_ want to be like me."

_But I do. _

_This heart pains me. I don't want to feel._

Demyx looked curiously at the young girl. _What is she thinking?_

She shook her head and smiled at him.

He smiled back.

_He doesn't have a clue._


	11. I think I've got a temperature

Tori returned to her room. Axel was waiting for her.

"So," he got straight to the point. "What'd Dem say?"

"H-he told me to stay just as I am. 'Don't change' he said."

"That's all?"He tried to keep his voice as casual as possible.

"Basically." She shrugged. "What'd you expect?" _I won't tell him._

_I can't believe I got so upset over that. I mean, she's smiling. How bad could it be?_

Axel laughed. "I'm just having trouble imagining Demyx saying something so smart."

She laughed too.

_Her eyes light up when she laughs... Wait, what?_

_His smile is so warm… Huh?_

_**Why do I think that?**_

* * *

_Life is good._

After Tori left he went back to his room and pulled off his cloak. He was seated comfortably on his mattress with a Mountain Dew. He didn't need the sugar, _but it was only one…_

* * *

"Yo Tori?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What's with _that_ look?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're haven't taken your eyes off me."

"Neither have you." She pointed out.

"That's true. _Are you blushing?_" he asked teasingly.

"No!" she jumped. "I mean no." she said more calmly. "No I'm not." She straightened.

"Really?" Axel raised his eyebrows.

"I would know wouldn't I?" she said reasonably.

"I guess." Axel shrugged. "You don't seem like you know yourself very well."

Tori was silent.

_He's right. I don't even know why I-_

_What is it now? I don't feel like myself._

Axel watched the girl intently. _What could she be thinking? Is it about me? She keeps staring._

_I want. What do I want? I'm not sure but, I want it. More than anything I want…_

"You."

Axel was caught off guard. She had been so quiet. He hadn't expected her to speak.

Tori blinked. She had surprised herself. "You're the reason," she continued. "The reason for my suffering, my thoughts come from you, your ever present air."

He didn't understand. _Why does she have to use all that technical language? Doesn't she know English?_

"My dreams are always of you. Always the same. Always searching. Always you. I haven't been myself for days, because of you. I don't know me. I never will. Not until I figure out…" she stopped.

_Is there something she wants to say? Is it something I want her to say?_

"Not until I figure out--" she began again. "Figure out that Axel, you were right."

He cocked his head to the side.

"When you said that there's more to life than books." She looked down, gathering strength. She had to say it now. "I didn't realize what it meant. Now I think I do." It was tearing at her. "It's unfamiliar. Not at all what I expected. Especially not to happen in this way."

"So what you're saying is…?"

"I like--no not _like_," she corrected herself. "I care about what happens now. I find myself thinking of you all the time. Even when you're not here." She was angered by her lack of words. "I don't know what you'd call it. Obsession maybe. Interest."

"Or, Tori, I'd call it…"

_**Love.**_

* * *

Back to IX; Five Mountain Dews later:

"Hi!" Demyx jumped up behind the boy.

"AHHH!!" the boy ran.

"Sorry, Roxas!" the elder blonde called after him.

"Wonder what Tori and Axey are doing?" he thought out loud to himself.

* * *

_Why doesn't he approach me? I feel warm…_

_She was serious, right? Maybe I should keep my distance._

_Come near me, please._

"You're awfully quiet." Tori said bitterly.

"I was waiting for you," Axel replied.

"And I was waiting for you." Tori countered. The quiet was uncomfortable. "Say something!"

"Ladies first."

Tori raised her eyebrows.

Axel smiled. "You know, you're kinda cute when you do that."

Tori felt red. "Am I really?"

He nodded. "And did you know you're blushing?"

"I—yeah," she smiled. "Yeah I know." She paused, "You are too."

"Well I—it's hot in here okay?"

_Excuses, excuses._

"You know, I'm a little chilled."

"Huh?"

"And—and, if you're warm and I'm cold…"

"Tori?"

"Yes?"

* * *

Demyx half-walked, half-skipped his way to number eight's room. (By now the sugar had almost completely taken effect.) Other members that happened to be out took a different route.

Normally, he would've knocked but—_I don't feel like it this time. _He just opened the door.

_Huh? Wha-what?_

**_Replacement: sorry if you had trouble following. the italics were both axel and tori's thoughts. i couldn't figure out how to distinguish the two parts._**

**_I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL THIS IS REVIEWED AT LEAST TWICE. (I need to know if it was any good or if I'm getting lazy.)_**

* * *


	12. Sugar high discoveries

_**(Note: Please forgive Demyx's language…he knows not what he says. )**_

_I love him…God help me._

"What the…!"

What followed next was the loudest scream Demyx had ever uttered since Marluxia told him why Xigbar was always smiling.

* * *

_Axel and Tori were 'entangled'._

_They stood near Axel's desk, the chair pressing into Tori's back. But she didn't feel it. Axel was kissing her so hard it hurt. She wanted to tell him so. She opened her mouth; no sound was able to come out. Their height differential was obvious; his hands resting on her hips, her arms around his lower chest. _

_She felt so good she thought she would scream, but Demyx beat her to it._

* * *

_In the Superior's study:_

Something was dropped, then, "Shit. Did you hear that?"

"What?" Roxas replied. "Xigbar, I really don't think we should be here. What're you looking for anyway?"

Xigbar, standing at his boss's desk answered, "Evidence."

"Of what?"

"…"

"What if we're caught?" Roxas was standing guard.

"Relax kid," Xigbar said, opening a different drawer. "Nobody's here."

A vicious laugh behind them.

"Exactly," Saix agreed, showing his teeth.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck."

"Heh, oops."

Demyx's lower eyelid twitched.

"Umm…" Axel was obviously _not_ going to be doing much of the talking, so Tori stepped in.

"Since Axel seems incapable of speech right now, perhaps I should explain." She looked over at the redhead, who nodded. "Well where do I start? I'll answer any questions you have."

Demyx nodded, then took a breath.

"What the fuck is fucking going on with you two? Why the hell did he have you in a corner like that? I hope you fucking slap him. What the fuck is the problem? And what the fuck were you two planning on doing? Don't answer that…"

Tori stopped him. "Demyx, breathe."

* * *

_**Replacement: two more reviews please!**_

**_I wish I could've been more descriptive in the 'caught' scene. They hadn't gotten very far into it when Demyx came in._**


	13. Uh, I Might Need Some Help Here

"Now Saix, play fair. The man's only got one good eye after all."

"Yeah ya frickin animal." Xigbar pushed his luck. Saix dropped him. The Freeshooter landed on his feet and dusted himself off.

"Now," the Superior continued. "Why were you in my study?" He gazed at Roxas, who had stayed silent…till now.

"He made me come! It was all his idea! I don't even know why he wanted to go in there. He just dragged me along to keep watch."

"And you didn't do a very good job." Xemnas smiled wickedly.

"I guess not." The blonde confessed.

Xemnas was now focused solely on the boy. "What else?"

"Um," Roxas looked over at Xigbar. "He said he was looking for something."

"Did he say what it was?"

Roxas shook his head.

The Superior raised an eyebrow. "Well, Xigbar?"

* * *

Demyx was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to get a hold of the situation. Axel stood in the far corner of the room, arms crossed. And Tori stood in the middle trying to explain her actions in such a way as to keep at least some of her dignity.

She took a breath…Then let it out. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? He had seen them. They'd been caught, plain and simple.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Demyx." Axel said from a safe distance away; his voice was sedate. "You just walked in at a bad time."

_Did I just apologize? For what? What the hell do I care what he thinks about…us? It's not just about __**me**__ anymore._

Demyx nodded and stood up. He turned. "I guess I'll just leave you two alone then…"

"Wait," Tori interjected. "Remember Demyx, no matter what, I'm still _me_. I'm still the same person."

"Yeah," Axel agreed, coming out of his corner. "She's a smart girl. She'd probably kick my ass if I tried anything." He looked at her.

Demyx smiled. "I hope so." He left through a portal.

Axel neared Tori. "I think we've got that settled." He put his arms around her shoulders. She knew where this was going.

"Wait a second," she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in. "Now you're at my level."

Axel kissed her lips. "And you're at mine."

* * *

"What're you looking at IX?"

"Huh?" Demyx blinked. "Oh, sorry Marluxia. I was just thinking."

"You?" Marluxia questioned. "Thinking? About what dare I ask?"

Demyx sighed. _They all mock my intelligence. _"Tori and Axel." he blurted.

"What about them?"

Marluxia was a gossip, Demyx knew. Should he continue? He didn't want to get them in trouble, and secretly he feared for his life. _I'm lucky they haven't killed me already. Maybe they won't find out?_

"Ummm…"

* * *

**_Replacement: it took me awhile to update i know. sorry. hope this was good. it's probably not as good as the last chapter though. i promise i will have more description in the coming chapters. speaking of which, i need feedback; two reviews please!_**


	14. It's Not Time Yet

Marluxia looked like he had just been told he was the new Superior. Demyx looked like he was going to retch.

"You-you're not going to say anything about this—are you?" Demyx said, almost a whisper.

"Of course…_not_." A smile played across XI's face. "How could I _possibly_ use this to my advantage?"

Demyx turned white. "Marluxia, don't. Mar-"

He was gone.

* * *

_Oh this is just too perfect… _

He walked down a familiar hallway and past the room of the two people in question. Should he use his newfound information now and threaten them with it, or should he wait? In the end he decided on the latter.

He would find just the right time to reveal what he knew.

* * *

Zexion was waiting in the study. He didn't even know why. The girl hadn't shown up for the last six sessions. Why did he think she would this time?

The door opened.

"So, you found the time to come, did you?" he asked coolly.

"I-I'm sorry. I-" She stopped. "No. There are no excuses."

Zexion was surprised, but unimpressed.

"Hmph. Well," he continued. "Perhaps we can get back to where we left off last time."

"Umm, what were we working on again?" Tori asked blankly. "It seems so long ago."

"Because it's been nearly a week." Zexion retorted.

"Right, well," Tori countered. "There were more important things to attend to."

Zexion looked amused. "More important things?" he questioned.

"Yes." Tori answered firmly. "But they are—not relevant at this point."

"As you wish." Zexion replied dully. "I will not probe any further."

Tori shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Let's see what you remember. Open your notes."

As he leaned over to read what Tori had written, a faint smell reached Zexion's nose. He knew at once what had been bothering Tori for so long.

"You smell like Axel." he accused.

"Wha-what?" she moved again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"His scent is all over you."

"Well, I do share a room with him." She offered.

"I see…Or I don't." There was a change in his voice that Tori detected.

"I don't know what you're implying, but…"

"I'm not implying anything," VI replied. "I don't have to."

Tori opened her mouth, but found nothing to say.

He had figured her out, how many others knew? How many had guessed?

* * *

"Hello, Roxas."

Roxas nodded. "Marluxia."

"Listen, Roxas, I have something I want to share with you…"

* * *

Demyx was heading back to his room, down the same corridor as Axel's. He ran into the redhead on his way.

"Hey Dem," Axel seemed to be in a good mood.

Demyx nearly jumped. He had hoped to get by without talking to anyone. "Oh, um hi Axel." Demyx kept his eyes down.

"You okay Dem? You look pale."

"I'm okay, just a little shaken."

"Huh?"

Axel wanted to ask more, but the Nocturne hurried past him.

_Shaken by what? What're you so scared of?_

"Axel?" Roxas spoke in a high, soft voice.

Axel turned around. _When had he showed up? _It didn't matter, he was glad to see him all the same. Maybe he knew what was wrong with Demyx.

"There's going to be a meeting called later." He spoke carefully. "Everyone's supposed to come."

"Oh, okay." Axel was a bit disappointed. "I'll tell Tori."

Roxas flinched.

"Roxas?"

He didn't wait. Axel was left standing there.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**_Replacement: Just two more reviews. Thank you._**


	15. Give me Your Best Shot, I Can Take it

_**Replacement: So Sorry! It's been so long I've updated anything! My studies have left me with a major case of writer's block. T.T But that's all better now…I hope. **_

* * *

She had just come in and was about to relax…

"Tori," Axel interrupted. "There's a meeting in ten minutes."

"Wha-what?" Tori looked exasperated. "Ugh, I just sat down."

"Too bad, kid." Axel smirked. "If I have to go, you have to go."

"Can't you tell them I'm tired?" she tried.

Axel shook his head.

Tori moaned. "I hate Xemnas." She muttered and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Axel smiled again. _She's learning._

They walked in together. The room was buzzing.

_What's everyone so excited about?_ Axel thought.

_Why are they all looking at __**me**__?_ Tori wondered. _They're looking at Axel too._

She saw Demyx and smiled. Demyx looked sick. She glanced around questioningly. No one caught her gaze…except Marluxia. He was grinning. _What's he so happy about?_

Axel sat down and gestured for Tori to sit next to him. She obliged. More whispering. It was getting uncomfortable. At last the Superior arrived.

"It's refreshing to see you're all in good moods," he smirked. "Demyx, you look pale. Are you sure you're quite alright?"

The blonde nodded. "Y-yes Superior," he choked out. "I'm fine."

Larxene burst out laughing.

"If you are certain," he dropped his look of concern and brought his attention back to the rest. "I trust you can hold yourselves together a while longer?" When Xemnas addressed something, he addressed the whole group.

Larxene stopped.

"As I was starting to say, something has come to my attention as of late…"

Marluxia stood suddenly. "My Superior, if I may?"

Xemnas looked a little more than agitated. Saix, sitting but one chair away, raised an eyebrow.

"Very well," he sighed. "What is it XI?"

"Yes, well," Marluxia cleared his throat. "I believe most of us here already know what I'm about to say…"

Demyx, shrinking into his chair, squeaked. Tori got a glimpse of Axel's expression before he quickly turned to glance over at her. She waited until he sat back, then continued to survey his actions. He was tapping his fingers. _Why is he so nervous?_ She thought—until she realized she was doing the same thing.

"It concerns two people in this castle," he smiled again. "In fact those same two are here right now. That same _couple_…" It was strange how he put so much emphasis on the word "couple".

The redhead and the outsider shared a tense moment.

"I want to them to know their secrets out; they cannot hide any longer…"

"Damn you, just get on with it!" Demyx shrieked. He was ready to face his death.

"We are all aware of your recent behaviors, Axel…Tori…"

If the redhead had a heart this is where he would've felt it stop. Tori had been unconsciously clutching Axel's hand, but when she heard Marluxia utter her name, she let go. She felt her chest burn as though a fire had been lit inside her. She was caught, and then the words just came…

"Bravo," she scoffed from where she sat. "I applaud you on your discovery but I am skeptical that it was _your own_."

"Ah-" The Graceful Assassin was off his guard. "I admit, it wasn't exactly _all_ mywork. You can thank Demyx for the information he gave me."

"Demyx?" Axel alleged. He gazed over at the supposed spy.

The Nocturne stood and fled.

A short while later Tori exited with Axel only a few steps behind.

* * *

**_Comments? Was it good, is it lacking some critical element? Is it not as good as it used to be? Two reviews before I update again._**


End file.
